Hey there million dollar baby!
by Miss-babbs
Summary: We've all seen the movie but what happened after the kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**So... Hey guys I got bored, and was watching pitch perfect and got this idea so it's happening get over it. Anyways if anyone wants to beta read for me please let me know cause yeah... But to the few people who will read this enjoy! ~Abbi**

**(BECA'S POV)**

I walked down to Jesse he looked up and said "I told you, endings are the best part!"

I looked at him debating what to do for what seemed like forever but in reality was barely a second then I decided to stop thinking and just do "you're such a weirdo..."

I said crushing my lips to his we stood there kissing for at least two minutes before fat Amy came and pulled us apart

"Come on shaw shank, we're gonna get wasted, YEAH!" She yelled pulling my arm I looked at Jesse not wanting to leave him but I followed anyway knowing she'd make me go anyways.

As we got outside she stopped walking. I nearly bumped in to her "So, you and movie boy huh?" She asked. I blushed but it was dark do I'm sure she didn't see "Um... I'm not sure, you kinda pulled me away before we had a chance to talk."

I replied with a little attitude "Oh uh yeah sorry, Chloe made me come get you, she said not to take no for an answer."

I sighed "Okay let's just go get drunk.

"YEAH THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT SHAW SHANK!" She said excitedly as we hurried to the bar we were meeting at

It was only a 5 minute walk but Amy was still winded

"Beca!" Chloe squealed and skipped over to me put her arms around my neck and said in a hushed tone "You did an awesome job tonight!"

I could smell the tequila on her breath she was definitely already drunk "Thanks Chloe, so did you!" I replied as she skipped away

I sat down at the bar "What'll it be?" The bartender asked. "I'll just have a water." I said deciding I'd wait till they all were too drunk to notice I was gone then go to the hotel. Which by the looks of it would be soon the bar tender returned with my water "Thanks." I said pulling out my wallet to pay him "on the house!" He said flashing me a smile I nodded in appreciation

"I'm Ben." He said to me "Beca." I replied "nice to meet you. Are you with that acapella group that came in I bit ago?" He asked

I nodded "Yeah the barden Bella's, we just one the national title."

"Really? You don't strike me a an acappella type of girl."

I shrugged "well I'm going back to the hotel, if they ask tell them I'm in the bathroom." I got up grabbed my bag and got a cab ride back to the hotel

I payed the driver and went inside I pushed the elevator button it opened instantly some one got in behind me but I payed no attention and continued looking at my feet

"Are you going to say hello?" I heard a familiar voice I looked up sure enough it was Jesse "I'm sorry..." I said

"For what?" He asked confused

"Kissing you, it was out of line I and shouldn't have". I looked down avoiding eye contact

He lifted my chin looked me in the eye "You're right." my heart sunk some part of me was hoping he would disagree "but only because our first kiss should've been a long time ago." He said before bringing his lips towards mine and kissing me sweetly the doors opened "this is my floor." I said breaking the kiss

"What a coincidence, mine too!" he said as he stepped out with me

I started walking towards my room as I pulled out my key card and stepped in leaving the door open as a silent invitation that he could come in he followed

"Shall we watch a movie?" I asked. He stared at me in shock "Do my ears deceive me or did beca Mitchell just ask me to watch a movie?"

"Shut up!" I said putting my new breakfast club disk in the hotel tv as the previews played I went and changed out of my Bella's outfit and into sweatpants and a tank top and walked back to the bed and lied down "I like your choice in Movies!" Jesse said

"It's the only movie I willingly watch..." I said "Then it's a good thing it's my favorite movie huh?"

He said with a smile I nodded back in reply we sat about a foot apart from each other I wanted desperately to close the gap but I didn't want to make Jesse uncomfortable so I just stayed where I was at

I fell asleep near the end of the movie

I woke up the next morning with Jesse still in the bed I sighed and got out of bed and got in the shower

And without noticing I started to sing

"You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium"

I got out of the shower after about ten more minutes of singing random songs

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Jesse lying on the bed wide awake

"Has any one ever told you that you have a beautiful voice?" He said sleepily "Thanks... You're not to bad your self!" I said while I braided my hair "when do you and the Bella's go back?" He asked me "Tomorrow I told Aubrey I wasn't driving back while there all hung over, whiny people annoy me."

He nodded "want to watch another movie?" He asked with a hopeful smile

"Nope, I want to go down and have breakfast, care to join me?" He smiled and nodded at me "I'm gonna go back to my room and change first." He got up and left

I sat on the bed waiting for about five minutes then I heard a knock at the door I jumped up eager to see Jesse again )though I would never admit that to anyone)I opened the door but it wasn't Jesse it was my ex boyfriend Chase. I was shocked

"Ch-Chase what are you doing here?" I asked backing up "Your mom said you were in town, I thought I'd drop by and catch up."

He said with a smirk

"We'll you thought wrong, I think you should leave Chase." He grabbed my arm I tried to pull it away but he was to strong "I think maybe I'll stay a while longer." I said pulling me closer to him just then Jesse came in "what the hell?" Jessie yelled

"Jesse..." I cried "SHUT UP!" Chase slapped me across the face. Then Jesse punched him in the nose he almost lost his balance but he didn't let go of my arms so Jesse kicked him in the groin I went down and clutched himself Jesse ran over to me "Beca... Beca are you okay? Are you hurt?" Jesse asked frantically I didn't answer I just cried silently into his shoulder for a few minutes as I heard the door open and close I looked up and chase left

I took a deep breath dried my eyes and asked "can we go get that breakfast now?"

He smiled slightly and nodded as we reached the elevator he stopped "Who was he?" Jesse asked

"My ex boyfriend Chase, I broke up with him cause he beat me...I never told anyone." I said quietly

"Why not?" Jessie said "He threatened me, he said if I told any one he'd do worse than beat me."

"I'm so sorry Beca." He whispered pulling me in for a hug

the doors opened and we stepped out into the lobby and made our way over to a diner down the road "table for two?" A lady asked Jesse nodded she motioned us to follow her and she sat us down at a booth and handed us our menus "your waitress will be out shortly." The hostess said

After a few minutes our waitress with bleach blond hair and fake boobs came out "Hi my name is Allie I'll be your waitress today!" She said "can I get you anything to drink?" She asked while she checked Jesse out. I mean I know he's not my boyfriend and Its stupid and I shouldn't bother me, but it does "I'll have a water." Jesse answered she wrote it down and reluctantly turned to me "and you?"

She asked "water." I replied she nodded and walked away

"So I take it you're from new york?" Jessie asked with curiosity in his eye "Yeah my mom and I lived here.

So can I ask where you're from?"

"Madison Wisconsin." Jessie answered the waitress came with our drinks "are you ready to order?" She asked we nodded "I'll have pancakes with a side of bacon please." I said "Same." Jessie said "okay your food will be right out!" The waitress said as she turned towards the kitchen "Hey I never congratulated you on winning the ICCA'S! Good job Beca, I particularly liked the song choice!" He said to me with a smile

I thanked him after a few minutes the food came out we ate payed and left to go have some 'movication' as Jesse puts it

**Well that's the first chapter it wasn't very good or long but hey I wrote it at two in the morning so oh well! FAVORITE-RATE-FOLLOW ~Abbi**


	2. Chapter 2

(JESSE POV)

It had been a week since the ICCA'S and I was finally going to ask Beca to be my girlfriend

'Hey meet me on the quad tonight at 7 ?' I sent the text to Beca and waited for a reply as I walked into Benji and I's dorm "Hey Jesse, have you decided how you're gonna ask Becca to be your girlfriend yet?" I was about to answer but I got a reply from Beca 'sure, don't forget the juice pouches though ;) !' I smiled

"Yep!" I answered Benji "Well come on tell me!" He begged i laughed at the look on his face and told him

I looked at my watch it was 6:30

I needed to start setting up at the quad under the tree Becca and I usually sit under

I grab the juice pouches, my laptop, the breakfast club disk, a blanket and my phone

I walked over to our tree and laid out the blanket set out my laptop and put the disk in my laptops and hit pause and waited after about twenty minutes she came up and sat next to me "hey Jesse!" She said

I grinned at her "hey Beca!"

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" She asked "breakfast club!"

I said as she smiled at me "But first we're going to play 20 questions!" I said getting anxious

"Okay?" Beca said

"So you know the rules you ask me 10 questions and I ask you 10, you start!" I said beaming at her

"Okay uh...How many siblings do you have?" She asked "4 Austin, Nora, Shane and Preston." I said listing them off "Do you have any siblings?" I asked

"Just me." She replied "Favorite song?" She asked "Don't you by simple minds!"

She blushed. We asked each other a few more until it was her last turn "what are you thinking?" She asked turning bright red and looking away hoping I didn't notice "I'm thinking about how pretty your eyes are." I said honestly

That just made her blush more "C-can we watch the movie now?" She asked "No I still have one more question!"

She sighed as I took a deep breath "W-willyoubemygirlfriend?" Her head snapped up "What?" She looked very hopeful like she heard but wanted to be sure she heard correctly "Will you be my girlfriend? I asked slowly

I seemed like it took forever for her to answer me "Yes!" She said as she tackled me to the ground and kissed me

I can't believe it she said yes Beca Mitchell is now my girlfriend I thought as I kissed her back. I would have stayed like that forever if someone hadn't interrupted us after a few minutes it was Stacie "I take it she said yes?" Stacie laughed "you knew?" Beca asked "Benji told me!" She said as she walked off

"So breakfast club?" I asked "only if you brought juice pouches!" She replied

I took them out of my backpack "strawberry kiwi, my favorite!" She said smiling "well what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't have my girlfriends favorite flavor of juice pouch?" Girlfriend I could get used to calling her that. She scooted closer to me closing the foot long gap between us I sighed with contentment as she leaned her head on my shoulder

and sighed I smiled and put my arms around her as we sat back and watched the movie

Four amazing days since Beca became my girlfriend we have four days till summer. I didn't want to leave Becca for two and a half months but I didn't want to scare her off by coming to meet my family so soon

'Wanna go get lunch?' I texted Beca

After a few minutes se answered 'sure, where to?'

'Diner down the road?' I replied 'sure.' she agreed. I walked over to her dorm to pick her up i knocked on her door "Beca, you ready for food?" She opened the door "Don't you know? I'm always ready for food!" She kissed my cheek

And grabbed my hand as we started to walk down the hall and down the street to the diner

As we got there our waiter was checking Beca out My muscles tightened she noticed and put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down I glared at him as he gave us our menus "I'm Zach, I'll be your server can I get you anything to drink?" He asked "I'll just have a water thanks." Beca answered "Water." I Said

"So Beca, what are you doing this summer?" I asked honestly wanting to know "I'll probably go to my moms place in new york for a while, then to dad and Sheila's just like every other summer." She said with her head resting on her hand. The waiter came with our drinks and took our orders "What about you, what are you doing this summer?" She asked me

"I'll probably go home to my parents and hang out with my siblings and my high school friends."

I answered. She nodded"Jesse?" She asked "Yeah?"

"How old are your siblings?" "Austin's 23, Shane and Preston are 17 and Nora is 13." I said ticking them of in my mind she nodded

The waiter brought our food out "So Beca, how thrilled are you to be running the Bella's this fall?" I asked

"Well I'm a little nervous about picking the right songs and new Bella's ." she admitted "What about you Jess, I mean you're going to be running the trebles right?"

"Yeah Donald was talking to me about that last night actually, since he's graduating in a few days."

I said. After a few mor minutes of idle chit chat we left to go get the results of our final grades

"How'd you do Benji?" I asked "passed every subject!" He said proudly "what about you?" He asked

"Passed all, but nearly flunked English." I said I turn to see Beca "well?" I asked "passed." she said with a smile "You?"

"Passed! I grinned "and now we have to go to my dorm for movications don't we?" She asked "You know me so well!" I continue "we will be watching monsters ink!" She groaned I couldn't help but smile at her thinking about the days to come that I get to spend with her.


	3. Chapter 3

(Becca's POV)

Today was my last day with Jesse, we leave tomorrow so today we're having a full day of movications.

As I walked to his dorm passing crying people saying goodbyes to friends and partners, I bit my lip remembering I would be doing the same in a matter of hours I felt tears welling up in my eyes it was an odd feeling. now, I don't cry much really ever especially over a boy. I've a few boyfriends before Jesse but I never teared up at the thought of saying goodbye to them.

As I arrived at Jessie's dorm I tapped on his door with the tips of my fingers "Come in!" Jesse called. I opened the door and smiled at him "Hey Hillary Swank from million dollar baby!" He said grinning up at me. I sat on his bed with him and kissed his cheek "So what shall we be watching today?" I asked not really interested in watching a movie really just wanting to spend time with him "Harry potter, all 8 movies!" He said excitedly "Finally something I might enjoy watching!" I said grabbing the blanket from the end of his bed "You like Harry potter?" He asked surprised. "I've loved the books since I was little, I haven't seen the movies yet though." I answered as he grinned at me "Good, it's exhausting trying to coax you into watching movies." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes "just play the movie nerd!" He winked at me

About half way through the prisoner of askaban Jesse paused the movie and said "I'm starving, how about I order us some pizza?"

"Sounds great!" I reply he grabs his phone and calls Pizza Hut and ordered a medium pepperoni pizza that made me smile I knew he preferred just cheese. but, he knew it was my favorite. I definitely have the best boyfriend ever!

As he hung up the phone he looked down at me and smiled my favorite smile and kissed my forehead "You know Jesse, I think I lucked out." I said "With what?" He asked still smiling "I got the best boyfriend in probably the whole world!" I said as if pointing out something so obvious you'd heave to be stupid not to see "Well Beca it's hard to argue with that. But, I think I'm the one who lucked out!" He said leaning towards me it took me a second before I realized he was about to kiss me. We had only kissed three other times and they were amazing experiences and he was an awesome kisser. but, I still get nervous over kissing him. I admit I've got trust issues and I'm working on it and need to learn to get over it Jesse would never abandon me. So I leaned forward and met his lips it started out tentative and sweet but soon it got more passionate he brought his hands to my cheeks sliding them up into my hair as I tangled my hands into nag at his hair in his we sat there for a good five minutes kissing each other before my phone rang I pulled out reluctantly and looked at the caller ID "it's my dad." I sighed answering it "Hey dad!" I said into the phone "Hey Beca, just called to ask if you were all packed up yet." He said "Not quite, I don't have much left to pack though." I replied "Well you'd better get on it Beca you leave in the morning "

"Yes I know dad. I gotta go bye." "Bye Bec." I hung up the phone "Jesse do you want some help packing? I mean it doesn't look like you've even started." I said as I put my phone back in my pocket "Sure! But only if you want to help me." He said smiling faintly

"Of course Jesse, get your bags we'll start before food gets here." I smiled at him and started to grab clothes out of his dresser

"So Jesse, what are you doing this summer?" I asked re-folding clothes so they'd all fit. He obviously has never been taught how to fold properly "I don't know go camping, catch up with my siblings, hang out with friends from high school, plot on how to beat the Bella's!"

He winked and started to help me fold "Jess, you suck at folding let me teach you." I looked at him

"Teach me the errors of my ways sensei." He bowed "Alright nerd." I roll my eyes and show him how to fold it so everything fits

"And that Jesse is how you fold a shirt!" I look over at him to see he's looking at my face grinning like an idiot

"You weren't paying any attention were you?"

"How can I? You're so beautiful it's distracting." He said. If it had been any other guy I woulda punched then in the gut but something about the way he was looking at me made me believe him "I apologize for my beauty but you still have to learn how to fold a shirt." I threw the shirt at him "Okay I'll try not to get distracted this time." He smiled I showed him again

"Now do you get it?" I asked "Absolutely!" He smiled "show me." He folded it how I showed him "Congratulations Swanson you can fold a shirt!" I said sarcastically "No autographs please!" He said bowing then we heard a knock at the door "pizzas here!" He said going to answer the door

We ate, finished packing, and watched two more Harry potter movies it was about 8:30 "I gotta get going Jess, I still have to finish packing." I sighed "I'll walk you back." He smiled disappointedly

The walk back wasn't long "What time do you leave tomorrow?" I asked looking down at our intertwined fingers "Ten, you?"

"Same." I said still looking at our hands "Want to get breakfast?" He asked "Sounds great Jess!" I smile we arrive at my dorm room he stops at my door I turn towards him "Goodnight Jesse." I say quietly "Goodnight Beca." He kisses my cheek I go inside

I wake up to hear my alarm beeping it's seven AM I don't like getting up so early. Seven AM in Regular time is like four AM Beca time but, I had to today if I wanted to have breakfast with Jesse. I take a shower, brush my teeth, braid my hair and change into a black tank top a red and white flannel button down that I leave unbuttoned and black skinny jeans. I look at my watch 7:45 I'm meeting Jesse at eight on the quad my dad came over last night for most of my stuff, because it was going to stay in his garage since there was no need to take it all to New York with me I'd only be there a month I grab my suitcase, my phone and my laptop case and walk out towards the quad I was dreading this morning I didn't want to say goodbye to Jesse as I reached the quad I see Jesse I notice he looks upset I wave for his attention he doesn't see me I sneak up behind him but my bags down quietly and jump on his back he nearly falls over but I still stay latched on to him "Hey nerd." I laugh "Don't break your boyfriend Beca." He says in mock seriousness I hop off his back. "You suck the fun out of everything." I pout playfully

"you ready to go to breakfast?" He asked "Jesse how many times do I have to tell you?" I pick up my bag "I'm always ready for food!" He smiles "when will I learn?" I shrug at him "lets go." We walk towards his car I set my suit case in the back seat but keep my laptop case with me "What are you going to do with your car?" I ask "I'm having it shipped." He says I nod the drive was only about ten minutes long we got to the Ihop and waited to be seated I look up at Jesse and smile he opens his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the host telling us our table was ready we follow him to our table

After we ate we drive to the airport. After we go through security we sit for a few minutes until I hear a call for my flight we stand up

"I'm going to miss you." He says pulling me into a hug "I know, I'm going to miss you too." I say willing the tears behind my eyes not to fall. I pull out of the hug to kiss him we stand there for a minute kissing I hear another call for my flight "I thought you were opposed to PDA." He jokes "It all depends on the situation Jesse." I give him a half smile and kiss his cheek "But I really do have to go Jess. Call me when you land?"

"Of course Beca." He kisses my forehead "Good bye." He whispers "Bye Nerd." I say before walking to my plane

one of my tears fall I wipe it away but more follow as I board the plane I sit in my assigned seat next to the window and let the tears fall look at yourself Beca what happened to you, your supposed to be an independent woman like me, now what are you? Some stupid girl who cries at the thought of not seeing her boyfriend for two months. Pathetic.

I could hear my mother berating me. I sigh these next two months are not going to be so pleasant.

Well that's chapter three it sucks I know but oh well ~Abbi


	4. Chapter 4

I got off my flight, get my luggage and look around for my brother. I see him holding a piece of paper that read 'Dick face' he sees me and smiles. "Hey Austin!" I say giving him a hug "Hey bro!" He says returning the hug for just a second

We walk towards the exit "Was the sign really necessary?" I ask rolling my eyes "Damn Jess, collage changed you. And besides the sign's a tradition!" I look down with a hint of a smile knowing my snarkiness wasn't from collage it was Beca. I wouldn't dare give her the satisfaction of knowing she was rubbing off on me by acting this way around her but my brother on the other hand wouldn't care

We walk in silence until we get in the car "So how's that stupid music thing coming along Jesse?" He says turning the car "Fine, we got second place in the national championship."

"Well, uh... Congratulations? Get em next year?" He said not sure what to say "Thanks, I fully intend to beat the Bella's next year!" I say "And now the question we've all been waiting for!" He said. I sighed quietly I knew what question he was going to ask he's asked me the same question since I was 14 "How many girls have you banged?" He says grinning widely "And if I can count it on one hand it's not enough."

"I haven't hooked up with anyone Austin. but," I say pulling a picture of Beca up on my phone and showed it to him "Ooh who is that hot piece of ass?" I punch his arm as hard as I could "OW hey what was that for?" He asked "That's my girlfriend moron."

"No way," he laughs "That babe is way out of your league!"

I hit him again "Her name is Beca." "Dude there is no way your dating that chick." He scoffs "Whatever don't believe me, it doesn't make it any less true." We ride in silence the rest of the way to the house I get out of the car expecting him to follow he doesn't I look at him questioningly "Aren't you coming in?" "Nope, I'm going over to Mel's house!" He said, I nod he drives off I decide to call Beca I wouldn't have a chance to after I go inside I dial her number it rings three times then she picks up "Hello?" She answers "Hey baby it's Me. My plane landed a wile ago but, I couldn't escape my brother." I say "that's fine Jess, I'm currently hiding from my mom in my bedroom. But I've gotta go out there soon she wants to take me shopping." I could almost hear he shuddering through the phone, she hates shopping "As much as I'd love to help you through that. And I would, I really would I've gotta go I l-miss you Beca text you later bye." "I miss you too Jess bye." The line went dead I really hoped she hadn't caught that I nearly said I love you. I do love her but I made the decision to let her say it first so she didn't get scared and shut me out

I grab my suitcase an walk inside to see my parents sitting in the living room watching a movie my mom sees me and runs over to hug me "Oh Jesse I've missed you do much!" "I missed you too mom!" I say hugging her back "But, could you let me go so I can go say hi to everyone else" "of course." she says releasing her grip I walk to the family room to hug my dad "Hey Jess!" My dad says clapping his hand down on my back "Hey dad!" I reply with a smile "Are Nora and the boys home?" I ask "Nora's in her room, the boys are out, they should be back soon though." My dad says "I must warn you Jess, Nora's not in a great mood."

"Awe it's okay I'm her favorite, she's always happy to see me!" I smile and go to pick up my suitcase "Oh leave it dear, I'll have the boys take them up when they get back." My mom says. I nod and go upstairs to Nora's room and knock "Go away." I hear from in the room she sounds upset I open the door enough to stick my head through "Now Nora that is no way to greet your favorite brother." I say in mock seriousness "Jesse!" She squeals running to hug me. I hold her close I missed her I hadn't seen her since christmas she was at the beach with her friend during spring break "Hey little girl!" I set her down "Now, what's this I hear about you being in a bad mood?"

She leads me to her bed "Now Jess before you freak out, remember I'm a teenager I'll be 14 in a week I'm not a baby anymore."

I nod "I guess I'll start from the beginning. So on valentines day this guy named Luke asked me out, I said yes and we've been dating ever since." I clenched my jaw at the thought of her dating "But last night I was at the movies with Jen and I saw him..." She was in tears now "He was kissing Haley Goldman." She said sobbing into my chest. I wrap my ams around her and I let her cry for about ten minutes then she stopped "Am I allowed to go beat him up?" I asked not kidding in the slightest "No you're legally an adult you could get arrested." She smiles faintly "Hmm...wanna egg his house?" I smile

"Can we?" She asks not sure if I was kidding "Absolutely. Any guy who makes my little sister cry deserves to be punched in the gut. but I don't have any desire to go to jail egging him is the next best thing!" I stand up "We can tell mom and dad we're going to lunch. we'll stop at the grocery store pick up two dozen eggs, egg his house, then go and split a pizza!" I grin as she follows me down stairs "Hey I'm gonna take Nora out to lunch for some brother sister bonding time, can I borrow the car? Mine won't be here till tomorrow morning."

"Sure, have fun!" My dad tosses me his keys

The drive to the store was quick and silent I went in got the eggs got back in the car "Alright how do I get there?" I ask

Starting the car as she gives me directions we reach his house I hand her one of the egg cartons "Go Crazy!" I tell her she smiles at me "you know Jesse you're the best brother I could ever ask for." She grinned at me ''I know." I joke

She gets out of the car and pelts the house with eggs she empties the first box I hand her the other one through the window she emptied it as well she gets into the car with tears running down her face as soon as she was buckled in I drove off towards the pizza place we were going to eat at I pulled in and parked looked over at Nora she's still in tears "Nora, is that boy really worth all those tears?" I ask grabbing her hand "No." She shakes her head "Then let's take a deep breath, wipe your tears, then when you're ready we'll go inside and eat our pizza." I say handing her a paper napkin from the console "And you know what,"

"What?" She says sniffing "He's just a stupid boy. He broke your heart and he'll regret that maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but someday when he's all old and lonely with fifty cats he'll think 'Man I never should have let Nora go.' And you'll be happily married with a man or woman if your into that, who'll do anything just to see you smile. and you'll have beautiful kids, one of which will be named after your favorite brother" I smile "Thanks Jesse. I think I'm ready to eat now." We get out of the car and go inside and are seated at our table "Don't tell mom and dad I'm swearing around you but, I've come to a conclusion that all guys named Luke are complete douche bags." I say "I agree. But who else do you know who's named Luke?" She asks

"This guy who runs the radio station me and my girlfriend-" she cuts me off smiling "You have a girlfriend? What's her name? Is she cute? Spill!" "Yes I do, Her name is Beca and she's beautiful." I say smiling thinking about her "Wanna see a picture?" I ask

Nora nods still smiling. I unlock my phone and pull up a picture that you can see her face in, my background photo is of our kiss at finals that Benji took and sent to me "Ooh she is cute! I love the ear spike!" Nora says "And you're sure YOU are dating her?" I roll my eyes and say "Why does everyone say that?ll" "I was only teasing. I'm happy for you Jess I hope to meet her soon." She smiles "Maybe." I say "But only if you behave." She laughs

Our waiter walks up to our table "Hello, I'm joey I'll be your server. Can I get you anything to drink?" He asks obviously bored

I look at Nora gesturing for her to go first "Un sweet tea please." She answers "Same." I say "I'll be right back with those." He walks off

"So Jesse, tell me about this Beca." Nora says crossing her arms "Well, she's in an acapella group, she works in the radio station, she has an amazingly scary ear spike she creates song mixes on her laptop and they're outstanding, and get this she hates movies!"

"Hates movies? I like her already. I hope you haven't forced her into doing that stupid movication crap you make me suffer through."

"Of course, you think I'm going to let any girlfriend of mine suffer through the horrid illness of hating movies? It's my job to bring her to the light side I already got her loving the breakfast club!"

"Oh god Jesse why that movie? Any movie in the world and you pick the breakfast club to get the poor girl into." She says. Nora hates movies almost as much as Beca does the waiter comes back with our drinks and took our order we ordered a medium cheese pizza

"What about you, what have you been up to? Besides dating the king of douchebaggery." I wink

"Well softball mostly, Mandy is my new pitching coach." She says sipping her tea I smile "Mandy poppy?" She nods

Mandy poppy was my best friend for as long as I could remember I hadn't talked to her since christmas she always loved softball she was a star pitcher we would play street ball when we were kids with all the neighborhood kids I think back remembering the summer we were 12 it was late August we played for four and a half hours straight until Nora broke her arm

-FLASHBACK-

"Jesse come on everybody's waiting for us at the lot grab your glove and let's go!" Mandy Says impatiently. "Hold on I'm grabbing a few extra balls. Remember last time we lost all of them in the tall grass and had to stop playing." I say grabbing four extra balls and putting them in my backpack along with four water bottles, a box of band aids, some goldfish crackers for Nora, a pack of gum, my helmet and a big bag of sunflower seeds. "Nora, Shane, Preston come on we're leaving grab your stuff!" I shout as me and Mandy walk down the stairs I didn't mind having my little siblings come with us. The twins are only a couple years younger then i am and even though Nora's only six she's better then most the boys who play with us.

We don't let the little kids play the field cause last time we did little Daniel Hoyt got hit in the nose and got a black eye. But we let them bat for whichever team they were playing for. We all start on the five minute walk to the empty lot we play at.

Me and Mandy walking side bye side I pull Nora riding in the wagon we keep our bats balls gloves and helmets in the boys following behind us. We reach the lot most everyone is already there we sit on one of the long bench Mandy and I built last summer with my dad. "Who're we missing?" Mandy says. I look around seeing everyone who's showed up already. "Peyton, Beverly, Tyler, Emily, Haley, and Nate." I say

We wait a few more minutes until everyone showed up we start by 9:30

As the game went on after about two hours we took a fifteen minute break I go to sit on the bench Nora skips over to me and crawls up on my lap "Hey little girl!" I smile at my baby sister "Jesse I'm hungry." She says "Well it just so happens your best brother in the world remembered to bring you a snack!" I say as I pull out the goldfish from my bag "thanks Jesse. I love you!" "I love you to Nora." I reply. Mandy sits next to me "You're a good brother Jess." She smiles "Thanks Mandy, it's not hard when my little sisters so sweet." I say putting some sunflower seeds in my mouth "Games starting back up, let's go." She grabs her glove and jogs to the pitching mound I grab mine and go to first.

Two hours later it was about 12:30 it was Nora's turn to bat she was on my team she swung at the first pitch and tipped it she swung at the second and it want straight through the third baseman's legs and she bolted to first not looking where the ball was hit just like Mandy and I taught her she rounded second -We always let the little kids run all the way home if the bases are clear-to go to third she's almost to third when she trips and Peyton who was playing third accidentally steps on her right arm "NORA!" I yell sprinting over to her. She's balling now as soon as I reach her I scoop her up and sprint to our house the whole time she is crying "Jesse it hurts, it hurts. Jesse make it stop, it hurts." I'm running as fast as I can I can see our house

I burst through the door "Mom!? Dad!?" I yell then I remember that my parents are at work I hear Austin coming down the stairs "Mom and dad aren't home wha- Oh my God Nora! what happened? Is she alright?" He shouts coming over to Nora and I

"She" Pant "fell" pant "I think" pant "it's broken" I say trying to catch my breath Nora still crying into my chest "I'll go get the poppy's to drive us to the hospital." He says running through to the poppy's down the street I sit on the couch rocking Nora back and forth singing her lullaby to her to try to calm her a little bit

Lullabee, lullabee

Honey bees in the tree

Rest your wings 'til the morning light

Lullabee, lullabee

Honey bees in the tree

Your honey is safe tonight

Just dream to the tune I am singing

Time to stop all that buzzing and stinging-ouch

Lullabee, lullabee

Honey bees in the tree

All I want is a smackerel or two...(or three)

Dont' sleep lightly, sleep very tightly

Happy slumbers to you

It works she's not sobbing anymore just tears and whimpers Austin bursts through the door "Mrs poppy is out front in the car." He says i got up still holding Nora and head to the car about halfway to the car Mandy, Preston and Shane run up "Is she okay?" The twins say together creepily "We're taking her to the hospital. go inside and call mom and dad!" I say getting into the car with Nora as soon as we're buckled in mrs poppy speeds off

It's a 10 minute drive to the hospital we get out of the car and head to a desk labeled 'ADMISSION'

"My neighbors daughter was playing baseball and fell on her arm it's probably broken, we need to get it looked at as soon as possible she's in a great deal of pain." Mrs poppy says quickly "You'll need to fill out this form please bring it here when you're done." The lady says handing a clip or and a pen to mrs poppy to fill out

After about 10 minutes a nurse comes out and takes Nora and mrs poppy to a room saying I wasn't to be aloud without a parent or guardian not long after my parents Mandy and my brothers arrived my parents rushed to go see Nora and I sat with Mandy in the waiting room "She'll be okay Jesse, you know that right?" Mandy says grabbing my hand with one of hers "I know...but she's my baby sister I hate seeing her in pain." I say looking into her eyes

"I know Jess, but there's nothing we can do about it."

She says leaning back into her chair

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Me and Nora went home to find my younger brothers playing call of duty on the xbox. Shane pauses the game and stands up "Hey Jesse!" He hugs me "Hey Shane! Hey Preston!'' I say back hugging Preston as well "Wanna play?" Preston asks offering me a controller "Sure!" I say taking it

We spend the rest of the day playing COD around ten I go up to my room and call Beca after two rings she answers "H-hello?" She's crying I can hear it in her voice "Beca? It's Jesse, Beca baby what's wrong? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

"No I- I uh, I'm fine Jess." She answers her voice is still shaking she's crying I know it "Beca no your not, I know you aren't. tell me what happend." "My mom told Chase I was in town. he came over earlier and wouldn't leave, my mom left to go to the store he tried to make me kiss him when I refused he hit me a lot. now I'm all bruised and it hurts, it hurts so badly Jesse." She sobs. I know she must really be in pain because Beca hardly ever cries I've only seen her cry one other time "Oh baby I'm so sorry I wish I could have been there to stop it...I wish I could be there now. Have you told your mom?"

"That's the worst part Jess." Sob "I told her and she told me I probably did something to deserve it."

She cries "A-and she's right Jesse it was my fault I'm a horrible person..."

"Oh Beca, Beca no you did nothing to deserve that, it is not your fault. Don't listen to her, you did nothing wrong. you are a beautiful, smart, funny, wonderful, strong person. And what happened today was not your fault in any way.

Okay?" I say with tears welling up in my eyes. I can hear her sniffing her nose. "Here is what is going to happen. I'm going to stay on the phone with you until you feel like you can hang up, or until you fall asleep and for the next few weeks until I see you again you can call me any time you feel uncomfortable or unsafe, and I will answer. I will always answer. Okay Beca?"

"Okay. thank you Jesse thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me." She says her voice still shaky but not as much as before. "It's no problem Beca, you mean to much to me, I'm happy to do anything that I can to help you through this," I pause "I would do anything for you. you know that right?"

"I do. and that's why you're the best boyfriend ever, because you'd do anything you could just to make me smile." her voice is solid now, but still withdrawn and quiet unlike her usual voice which is full of sarcasm, sass, and her sweet smiles she only give to a few people. I'm lucky enough to be a regular receiver of those smiles.

We talked until around 12:15, when she fell asleep. I didn't hang up, I just put the microphone on mute and put on a movie. I here a soft knock on my door."Come in!" I say quietly. Nora walks in wearing pajamas.

"Hey, why aren't you in bed?" I ask "I needed to ask you something, I came by earlier but you were on the phone." She continues,"Mom wants to know if you can take me to pitching lessons tomorrow, at two thirty. She and dad are working, and I don't trust the boys to drive me anywhere." She smiles at me. she knows she's got me wrapped around her little finger. "Of course!" I say "My car should be here by then." She nods "Thanks Jess. Night!"

"Night Nora."

The next day, my car came around 1:00. me and Nora left at 2:00, got to the fields by 2:15. I walked her to field two where her lesson was. I immediately saw Mandy, she was sitting on the bench in the dugout playing some bejeweled like game. "Hey Mandy!" Nora says as I hang up her softball bag on the fence Mandy still hasn't looked up yet. ."Hey Nora. go do one lap around the outfield, and then we'll warm up!"

"Kay!" Nora says as she starts jogging around the large field "So you're not going to say hello to your best friend?" I tease. She looks up at me "Jesse?! What are you doing here?" She stands up to hug me I hug back "Nora needed a ride."I said. "I've missed you Jess! We should get lunch tomorrow." She says smiling at me "I'd like that Mandy!" I grin back at her

I sit, as I watch Nora pitch. I hadn't known how good she's gotten. I glance at my watch it's 3:30 only about 30 minutes left. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket I pull it out and read the caller ID it's Beca I answer immediately "Hey baby."

"Hey Jess." She doesn't sound sad or scared, she sounds pissed off. "Beca what's wrong?"

"I couldn't take being there anymore. So I packed my stuff in my car, and I'm driving to my dads. And DON'T try to talk me out of it." She says through her teeth "I'm not going to try to talk you out of it, you were not safe there. But I am however going to calm you down, will you let me do that Beca?"

"Please do." She says. Already her voice is softer then the hard anger it was before

"Okay, have you called your dad yet?"

"Yes."

"Good. It's going to be okay Beca."

"I know...I think that what I really need is a distraction, what are you doing?"

"I'm at my sister Nora's softball pitching lesson."

"That sound like fun, is she any good?"

"She really is, but her pitching instructor is amazing, so there really is no way she couldn't be any good."

"What other positions does your sister play?"

"Uh, first and third I think."

"Wow, those are the same positions I played!"

"You played softball?"

"Yeah, from the time I was 5 till I graduated high school."

"That's so cool, there are so many things I still don't know about you."

"What about you Jess? Did you play any sports? Or have you always just been a cute little choir boy?"

"Both, I was the adorable choir boy AND the star pitcher!"

"Wow I got a two in one deal nice!"

"Yeah-" I was interrupted by Nora "We're done Jesse." I give her a thumbs up "Hey Beca they're done. Can I call you later?" I ask

"Of Course. I'll talk to you later, I miss you"

"I miss you too. Call me when you stop at a Hotel."

"Okay bye." The line goes dead

"Who was that?" Mandy asks "My girlfriend Beca." I answer putting my phone in my front pocket

"I don't believe you, you're not cool enough to have a girlfriend." She teases "I didn't think so either, but his screen saver is of them kissing, so I decided he must be telling the truth." Nora says "Can I see a picture of her?" Mandy asks smiling I nod pulling up a picture of Beca "No way she's too pretty." She says handing me my phone back I sigh and click the home button so she can see the picture of us kissing at finals "Photoshop." Mandy says I roll my eyes

"Whatever. Nora want to go get icecream?" She smiles "Yes!" I turn to Mandy "Join us?"

She nods "Sure."

We stay at the icecream shop for about an hour just talking. We get home at about 5:30, eat dinner around 6:00

After dinner Austin, Nora, the twins and I went swimming and after about an hour my phone rings I get out of the pool and dry my hands off and answer "Hello?"

"Hey Jess it's Beca, just wanted to tell you I'm at a hotel now."

"Okay babe. How're you doing?"

"Better, I'm not as angry as I was earlier."

"That's good. How much longer do you have to drive tomorrow?"

"Only about six hours."

"And you'll let me know when you get to your dads, right?"

"Yes of course."

I hear Shane asking who I was on the phone with and Nora saying "Probably his girlfriend." Then the twins laugh and say creepily in unison "Like he could get a girlfriend."

"Well I'll let you go Jess, I miss you and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night!"

"Night Beca I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The line goes dead I set my phone down and run back over to the pool and jump in right next to Preston.


End file.
